post_kaiju_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein
Frankenstein is a mutated beating heart that evolved into a giant human. He is used by Scoobydooman90001. Appearance Frankenstein is a giant human, standing at 50 meters tall. He wears primal clothes made out of fur and other materials. Personality Frankenstein is very stern and has a somewhat strict personality, acting as leader of his outpost and defending it from any outside threats. He takes matters seriously and doesn't often make jokes. He is very willing to get his hands dirty if its required. Backstory Two Sightings It was unknown what Frankenstein did during the earlier years of his life, though he made two significant sightings. The first was at an unspecified time in the 18th century, in which a mad scientist created him and unleashed him upon the nearest village. The creature was soon killed and eventually, only its still beating heart remained. It began to regenerate over time and eventually grew into a young, feral child. This child was discovered in 1965 and soon started to rapidly age and grow in size, soon becoming a kaiju-sized teenager. It took on an unknown subterranean monster and defeated it, throwing its corpse into a volcano. Frankenstein then left to live out the rest of his life and wasn't seen again. ---------------------------------------------- Gior Invasion It was later revealed that Frankenstein had taken refuge on Ethran Island, a distant island covered by a jungle and large mountains. Frankenstein had set up an outpost on this island, surrounded by a large wooden wall, where he and other kaiju stayed as the Gior quickly took over the Earth and turned the planet into a dictatorship ruled by a cruel, iron fist. Frankenstein acts as the leader of this outpost, defending it from any attackers and making sure that the Gior don't find out about their location. To keep his location hidden away, he'll sometimes go on a hunt and take down any ships that may be nearby, salvaging random bits and pieces from their ships to build up the outpost and make it stronger. He sometimes takes their weapons too, either to destroy or to adapt into his own outpost. He is welcome to the idea of letting other kaiju live at his outpost if they are in desperate need of help and can't defend themselves or need a place to stay. At some point, he came across another young mutation, Frankdessen, who he took in and adopted as a son. He now also resides at the outpost and takes over as temporary leader whenever Frankenstein leaves the island, be it for a regular Gior hunt or for any other reasons. Abilities Frankenstein, being a leader of an outpost, has multiple abilities: * Speech: Frankenstein is able to speak fluent English and has a deep voice. * Intelligence: Frankenstein is intelligent and may sometimes use the environment around him to his advantage whenever he is battling another kaiju or other threat. * Agility: Frankenstein is very agile and can run very fast, allowing him to travel with ease through the jungles and the mountains. This also allows him to easily dodge enemy attacks. * Durability: Frankenstein is very durable and has lived for a very long time. * Weapons: Frankenstein often uses whats around him as weapons, be it trees, boulders or anything else. Trivia * Unlike the original Frankenstein, who could only make grunting sounds, this Frankenstein is able to speak clear, fluent English and is more intelligent. Category:Kaijin Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Scoobydooman90001's Characters Category:Humans Category:Frankenstein's Outpost Residents